remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
R'lyeh Arkham
IN SHORT To most, R'lyeh Arkham is simply a bar owner, going by the nickname "Snow" as numerous acquaintances and even friends, have trouble saying her actual name. Unknown to most, she is currently the Chief of Staff and Head of Finance & Logistics for Scorpion Security Solutions. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Born of Neptune and characterized by several rare genetic markers, she sports pure white hair and a single, naturally occurring purple eye, her right eye however, is a cybernetic replacement with a glowing iris, usually glowing hot pink, though the colour can and will change depending on certain factors. As a Neptuinian living on Earth, she feels the heat from Sol more than most others, literally being able to sweat in a freezer, a trait she is known to flaunt, making a point of finding the best place to be in order to catch as many lights as possible. Like most of her race, she is tall, though a little short by Neptune standards, flaunts a toned and athletic physique and is rarely seen without her infolink, using the same design that some have opted for as mounted glasses, her device however, mounts to a sub-dermal link and contains a small holo projector, projecting an orange tinted screen over her real eye. The information displayed is always written in Neptunian and as such, can't be read by the vast majority of people that might see it, it also acts as a link to her iDroid comlink/PDA device. She also displays a clear liking for orange glows, considering almost every holographic display she owns, is tinted orange, like her infolink. Other than her usual shining appearance, she is also known for the tattood circles that wrap her right leg and torso, ending at her chest, several of which, cover the scars cause in the accident during her childhood. Recently she has also managed to attune her nanomachines to be able, on the fly, to change some parts of her appearance, such as her hair and nails, similur, yet far slower than shapeshifters can. RENOWN / REPUTATION Typically known as "That chick with the glowing eye and tattoos at Burrow" She is also know to Scorpion Operatives as the company's Chief of Staff and Head of Finance & Logistics CURRENT AMBITIONS Currently training to become a part time pilot for Scorpion Securty GENERAL RELATIONS Faction Rank / Function Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral "I know one of the previous leaders and the rest tend to be mostly fine" Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral "I know a couple Csec Officers, seem okay, far as I'm concerned" Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral "Got a kinda bad deal considering what they have to deal with at times" Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral *Sighs* "...Moving on" Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral "The few I know are okay, never really presented problems" Relation to: Mytharii Tribe | Neutral "Just people trying to get by" Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good "Considering the titles I hold within the company..." SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE Business skills and running day to day finance systems SKILL NUMBER TWO Currently training to become a pilot for Scorpion Security SKILL NUMBER THREE Medium to long range rifle skill BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE R'lyeh Arkham was born on the 12th of June 2104. Very quickly showing severa very rare genetic markers, even for a born Neptuinan, having not only the markers for pure white hair but also the far rarer marker for purple eyes. She grew up on Gyig Orbital, a geosynced research station high above the surface of Neptune. Like most of her race, she is intelligent, athletic and gifted in certain fields, mainly business acumen and mechanical subjects, having a deep interest in the design and implementation of cybernetic implants. Of all the implants she has, the only obvious ones are her single cybernetic eye and if injured, her nano machines become apparent, injuries having a slight blue glow as the machines repair the area. At the young age of 6, she was caught in a small scale explosion that tore apart one of the labs on Gyig Orbital, costing her not only her "Father" but also her right eye, several bones, the left lung and her left hip, along with damages to several other organs, mostly to her left side when she was impaled on a twisted railing, the only thing that stopped her from being pulled out into space. All were replaced or fixed, via mechanical augmentation, hence for her size, she weights noticeably more than she should. Her eye, while usually glowing hot pink, changes colour based on certain factors, the hue can even be used to ascertain her mental state, pink being the standard colour, yellow indicating pain, turning green when she is in distress and light purple on rare times when she is caught longing for her home or simply content with her lot in life, usually when working on her mechanical drones. Category:Player Character Category:Character